


Bad Habits

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Advice, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Maid Zoro, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Post Timeskip, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Zolo get jealous when Sanji flirts with women while he's around.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> By request here it is :)

**It was happening again.** Zolo stood at the stall, browsing the display of colorful fruits. While Sanji flirted aggressively with a woman. He had to admit, it hurt, but he couldn't change the way he felt. He picked up a ripe mango and turned it over in his hand. Couldn't Sanji at least  _ pretend  _ to be taken? Zolo didn't know what exactly their relationship was, but he had hoped that they were more than just fuck buddies.

Apparently not.

He sighed and turned away from the stall. Walking away in a sulk. He heard Sanji say goodbye to the woman and jog to catch up with him. It was a relatively warm day and Sanji was dressed in black pants and his white button up. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Why are you so grumpy?”

“I'm not grumpy.” Zolo growled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Leave me alone.”

He sought out Robin. She was browsing the local bookstore and her arms were filled to the brim. When she noticed him she didn’t say anything. Just let him stand there next to her like an idiot. Occasionally she would hand him a book or two to hold. Finally, once they made their way to the counter to pay, she spoke to him.

“What’s bothering you?”

It was creepy how well she knew him.

“Hypothetically,” he spoke as they walked. Robin was nice and she always gave the best advice. Perhaps she could help him with this current problem. But he didn’t want to seem weak in front of her. Perhaps, if he used hypotheticals he could get a suitable answer. He wrung his hands and tried to calm his pounding heart. “What if, I have a friend, who is having problems with an idiot Cook?”

“A friend?” She smiled, but nodded, “go on.”

“Uh, yes, and the idiot Cook keeps going after other women but also keeps coming back to m-my  _ friend.  _ So my friend doesn’t really know what to do.”

Robin sighed and brushed back her hair. “Well, tell this friend that the idiot is just an idiot. Maybe the friend should do something special for the Cook?”

Zolo frowned, “like what?”

“Get creative.” Robin smirked, “and go get him.”

Zolo flushed and stopped walking, “how did… how did you know?”

“It’s not that hard to figure out Zolo. Just trust me, Sanji’s an idiot, all he needs is a little nudge.”

“I-- thanks Robin.”

“No problem, now, how about you help me carry these back to Sunny?”

Later that night he was getting undressed. Sanji was waiting for him just outside the bathroom. They'd gotten a hotel room so they could spend the night alone. 

Fuck he was nervous, but he knew Sanji loved this outfit. It was made of sheer black silk and had two parts. The skirt and the bralette. Frilly, white lace wrapped around the puffy sleeves and the matching apron. He had tied it tight. 

Wrapped around his calves, and halfway up his thighs, were fishnet stockings. Zolo swallowed, he was hard already. Whenever Sanji saw him in lingerie or even in just his underwear it was like something else took over. Just the thought of what was about to happen put him on edge.

He gathered his nerves and opened the bathroom door. Sanji was sitting on the edge of the bed. His feet on the floor. Wearing the same clothes he had on earlier. There was a cigarette between his lips. The smoldering tip was the only light in the room.

"Fuck you look sexy." Sanji held his arms out, "I know you hate this outfit. Why'd you get all dolled up?"

Zolo climbed into his lap, knees on either side of Sanji's hips. Smoke burning his eyes. He didn't say anything. Sanji let his hands run up and down Zolo's sides. Reaching up he took the cigarette from his mouth and held it in his fingers. Leaning down to kiss and nip Zolo’s neck. The Swordsman held onto Sanji’s shoulders. Breathing hard into the humid air. The window was open and a soft breeze washed over them. Zolo did his best to keep quiet. But damn did Sanji know what buttons to push to make him fucking  _ scream.  _

Sanji held tight to his ass and was grinding up against him. Slipping his fingers down between Zolo’s legs and teasing his asshole. 

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered, and Zolo bit his lip.

“You wouldn’t care.”

“But I do.” He pushed his ring finger inside and Zolo gasped. There was a wet, squelching sound. Slick and filthy it was all he could hear. “Are you jealous?”

“What? No.” Zolo protested through whines and whimpers. Sanji added a second finger and fucked him hard. He couldn’t argue very well after that. Sanji held him tight and tortured his prostate with his skilled fingers. He was moaning and cursing and calling Sanji’s name over and over.

“Yes you are, is that why you were so pissed earlier? Huh?” He didn’t slow down.  _ Fuck, _ Zolo was throbbing and clenching his muscles. Rocking his hips and seeking more pleasure. “Answer me.”

“N-no!”

“Liar.” Sanji kissed his neck before snuffing out the cigarette he’d been holding. With his free hand he pinched Zolo’s nipple between his fingers. The maid’s outfit was ruffled and out of place, but neither of them cared. “You were jealous of those women. Why?”

Zolo gulped, “because… because you always act like I’m not there asshole. Like I’m just some fling that you don’t care about. But you keep coming back.”

“Do you know why I keep coming back?” He pulled his fingers out and Zolo whimpered. Working his pants open he lined himself up, and then he waited. “Do you?”

“Why?” Zolo breathed, he was covered in sweat. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his throat was raw. Sanji grabbed his ass in both hands, and for a moment he thought that finally he was going to get fucked. 

Instead, Sanji flipped him over onto his stomach. His feet on the floor, and pushed the skirt up over his ass. Running his palms across Zolo’s back he leaned over him. Until his chest was pressed flush against the silk, and when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper. But it sent shivers of excitement down Zolo’s spine. 

“Because, you’re so fucking sexy, no woman could compare to you.” 

“But you--” and he let out a choked groan. Toes curling he pushed back into Sanji. Clawing at the bed sheets and gasping for air. Sanji held his waist and kissed his neck. 

“Roronoa, you know bad habits are hard to break. Give me time.” Sanji pulled his hips back with a breathy moan. Zolo whimpered, and Sanji thrust forward hard, forcing a low grunt from his lips. 

He repeated that torturous process until Zolo was sobbing and biting the bedsheets. Sanji was telling him all these things. Filthy things that made him rut against the mattress. How sexy he was. How good he felt. How the sounds he was making went right to his cock. He was fucking him and fucking him and he wouldn’t stop. He was arched over him, slowly driving into him with all the restraint in the world. 

Zolo pushed back into him, his chest and neck flushed deep red. His cock was weeping and pressed into the mattress. While he moaned and moaned and begged for more. Sanji wouldn’t give it to him. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough, he just wanted to cum.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I was so jealous!”

Sanji raked his teeth along his ear. “It’s too late for that.” He reached around and pushed two fingers into Zolo’s mouth. He panted and gasped and drooled all over them. How could Sanji stay so calm? So focused on driving him up the fucking wall. 

“I’m…” he paused to suck on Sanji’s fingers. “I’m sorry!”

Sanji teased his nipples, his jeans rough against Zolo’s ass. Leaving the skin red. His thighs were shaking. 

“Do you wanna cum?”

Zolo sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Yes!”

“You’ll cum from my cock, or you won’t cum at all.”

“Oh  _ god!” _ Zolo groaned, Sanji started fucking him in earnest. Making him grunt and gasp with every thrust. Pressing his cheek into the bed he craned his neck. Sanji held his chest, his hips smacking Zolo’s ass. His mouth was hanging open and Sanji had his hand beside his head. All that control, all that focus, it was gone. It was hot and he was overwhelmed, Sanji was praising him, reassuring him,  _ loving  _ him. 

He pulled his hips up off the bed. The headboard kept hitting the wall. Littering his neck and back with kisses.

All it took was a few sloppily thrusts and he came unraveled. With a gasping cry he arched his back and came on the bed sheets. Sanji kept fucking him and fucking him until he was sobbing from the pleasurful pain. He breathed hard in Zolo’s ear, moaned his name, and came inside him.

“Fuck Roronoa.” He helped Zolo into bed and they curled up in each other’s arms.

“Shouldn’t we take a shower?”

Sanji kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back. He shrugged, “that can wait.”

“Can I take this thing off?”

“No.”

“Fuck you.”

“Give me a few minutes.”

Zolo blinked, “what?”


End file.
